


Pretty and Blue

by OracleofDoom



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleofDoom/pseuds/OracleofDoom
Summary: The Watcher can't stop herself from admiring a certain handsome fish, despite her misgivings.





	Pretty and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little vignette. I still feel a little new to this fandom, and I've found that unlike, say, Dragon Age, it's difficult to look up and recall specific quotes from this game. I guess I need to play through some more and make lots of saves? Is that how the rest of you do it?

Sienna was trying not to watch Tekēhu standing on the deck of her ship, his silvery-blue flesh glistening with the spray from the ocean. He was juggling water. A streamer of it formed a ring in the air before him as he moved his finned arms, directing its motion. His hair, those tentacles that he was always tugging at when he was nervous and didn’t want anyone to know, waved about in the wind, resembling unruly dreadlocks. They also glistened, not just with water, but faint bioluminescence. 

He’d alluded to bioluminescence that she could not see. Elsewhere. 

From a practical perspective, she should not bring him along on any stealth missions.

Tekēhu was the only person on her ship who exceeded Sienna’s height. Despite the tentacles, the scales, and the fins adorning his muscular forearms, he was a broad, muscular man. He was… popular. Whenever they worked together, it seemed they were tripping over his ex lovers, both men and women, everywhere they went. If anyone got around more than Serafen, it was Tekēhu. 

But Serafen was safer. Warm and passionate. Delightfully crude, happy to please, demanding nothing. Unexpected visitor in her worst nightmares, drawing her out again to the waking world with ease that left her wondering how she’d ever managed without him. He’d made clear he had no intention of being attached to one person, no intention of falling in love, or marrying anyone. 

Tekēhu, by comparison, came across as a romantic. Not safe at all.

His Watershaper’s robe left little to the imagination. It was more loincloth than robe, leaving his broad, toned chest bare, and allowing anyone looking to see the hint of that perfect V shape leading down...

He was trouble. His mother, Ngati, a fucking god, had already been in Sienna’s head, more than once, asking that Sienna help him realize his full potential. Sienna should not be checking the guy out. 

He bore the weight of the world on his shoulders. People rested their hopes on him. That was certainly something Sienna could relate to.

That square jaw, that handsome face with its false arrogance, turned in her direction, his black eyes meeting hers in that moment. The hoop of water he’d been toying with dissipated into mist.

_Fuck. Just smile and wave; act like it’s nothing; act like I haven’t been standing here checking him out while telling myself not to do that._

She smiled, too big, and lifted a hand with a nod, trying to look casual.

His knowing smirk was damn near infuriating. That wasn’t his typical false bravado. No, his face showed he knew exactly what she’d been doing. He could see right through her.

The heat rising into her face made her wonder if Tekēhu was warm-blooded like his mortal, Aumaua parents, or cold-blooded like the shark he resembled. Was he warm or cool?

She turned away quickly, knowing she was in trouble.

There was Serafen.

She felt a moment of guilt, which was ridiculous. She’d seen Serafen coming out of the brothel. He slept with other women and probably other men. She was allowed to admire Ngati’s chosen, even if he probably wasn’t a wise pursuit.

“Hi,” she said to her lover, still blushing.

“Cap,” he said in acknowledgment, wearing a smirk of his own. “I did tell the handsome fish you like ‘em pretty and blue.”

She laughed, although the laugh came out shaky and awkward. Perhaps she did have a type.

Serafen swatted her ass, saluted, and walked away, leaving Sienna to her imagination.


End file.
